Gilzor
History of Gilzor, King of Anglaria Early Life Gilzor and his older twinbrother Glig were born in 1080 as the sons of Duke Gildon of Firnia and Princess Orgafa of Wildland. Through his father Gilzor was direct male-line descendant of King Efir, King Firon and High King Anglar. Through his mother Gilzor was the grandson of Orgnor and thus a descendant of the Ifars and Orgnoz Azkînt. In 1081 Gilzor's grandfather King Dirgon died and his father, Gildon, succeeded him. Glig was then crowned Duke of Firnia. Gilzor was not loved by his father who saw no use in his second son, until 1083, when King Orgnor of Wildland died. When Orgnor died all his descenants save for Orgafa and her children were murdered. Gildon then tried to bring either Glig or Gilzor on the throne of Wildland. But the Chiefs decided in favor of Chancellor Haran Northar. In 1090 Hiron, son of Harthan betrays Anglaria and starts a war against Gildon's regime. He lost and died but his son, Hagor, is crowned King of Marduin. In 1091 Gildon had Harthan assassinated. In 1097 Glig married Culfa, daughter of Cirn and Halmia, Harthan's daughter. In 1099 their son Glistor is born. In 1100 Gilzor, Glig and Gildon went to the birthday of High King Mirond of Anglaria. In 1101 Gilzor started an affair with his servant, Pironia. Gildon forbade Gilzor to ever marry, so that his descendants could not claim Glig's throne. Early Career In 1102 Gilzor started a military training. In 1104 Pironia had Gilzor's child, a daughter Giljiara. She then moved to Wildland, near the mountains. Gilzor sent her a lot of money every year. In 1106 He became lieutenant under Marshal Hargon. In 1107 Gilzor became a Senator for the Imperialistic Party. Here he met Culfor, son of Cirn and they became friends. In 1113 Gilzor became a General. In 1117 Culfa died and Cirn challenged Glig claiming he poisoned her. Gildon then executed him for this. Gilzor and Culfor had asked Gildon not to do this but in vain. Both were taken from all their military positions. In 1118 Glig remarried, he married Aurelia, daughter of Earl Aurelius of Denther, of the House of Aldan. In 1119 there were new elections for President and Gilzor joint the campaign as the new leader of the Imperialistic Party. He did this together with Culfor and Aurelius. Gilzor won the elections and became the first President of the Anglarian Senate, who was of the Imperialistic Party. In the last year of his term Gilzor's father, Gildon died at the age of 69. Glig was then crowned King of Anglaria. Gilzor was then awarded the title Duke of Ark, the most northern region of Orondia. The Reign of Glig A lot changed for Gilzor when his brother gained the highest position. He was now a governor of a region and a prominent figure in the Anglarian Senate. Glig also made him Marshal of the Anglarian Army, but this meant he wasn't eligable for a second term. Culfor became the next President of the Anglarian Senate. Glig, whose second wife still had not given him a child divorced her to marry his servant, Toronte. Aurelius felt greatly dishonored, so to please him Gilzor married Aurelia. Their marriage was a pleasant one. Aurelia was good a governing and helped Gilzor with his everyday affairs. Gilzor also befriended Aurelius' son, Aurelian. In 1124 Aurentius, Aurelius' father died and Aurelius became the new Lord of the House of Aldan. In 1125 Gilzor's son Glag is born. In 1127 Glig had a son Forglad, but he died in 1133. In 1134 Glig attacked South-Wildland an conquered most of it. In 1135 Aurelius won the Presidential Elections and became President of Anglarian Senate. His Consuls were Culfor and Aurenfion, his brother. In 1137 The Wildmen reconquered Wildland and Glig, leading the Anglarian Army, died in battle. The Reign of Glistor Glistor was then crowned King of Anglaria. However Glistor had no heir. He had only a daughter, Glista. To prevent his dyansty from failing Glistorhad his cousin Glag marry Glista. They did so in 1142. In 1143 their daughter Galga was born. In 1144 Aurelius died. Gilzor disapproved of Glag's marriage and he left to live in a mansion in Wildland. He resigned all his positions and gave his noble title to his son. Live in Wildland Gilzor did not want to live at a court anymore. So he went to live in the house he built for Pironia. He lived their with his daughter Giljiara, her husband Raptin and their children. In 1145 Glag's son Glaziond is born. Civil War In 1147 Glistor died and Glaziond was crowned King of Anglaria with the Senate as his regent. In 1147 Civil War erupted after Culfor, father of President Culfiod murdered Glag, Glista and Glaziond. Culfiod then executed his father but asked the Senate for the throne. The Senate denied his request and proclaimed Galga Queen. Culfiod, who was now a traitor fled the Senate to Norgan. Meanwhile the Royal Guard also proclaimed Aurelian, son of Aurelius and great-uncle of Glaziond the new King. A battle erupted and the Democratic Party fled to Argon with Princess Galga. The Imperialistic Party divided itself among Culfiod and Aurelian. Aurelian then attacked Culfiod and was slain in battle. Culfiod then took the crown and was crowned King. But three days later Aurelian's son Aurelian attacked Culfiod and killed him, becoming the next King in the process. Culdin and Culira, the children of Culfiod, then joint Aurelian. Aurelian then married Culira. In 1149 their daughter Aurelina was born. In 1151 Fhargid, grandson of Hargon and Dirga, Princess of Anglaria, father to Fharazor, who was Galga's new husband, took a small army and killed Aurelian taking the throne to himself. Culdin however told Fhargid that he would murder him if Fhargid didn't make him his Co-Monarch. Fhargid did as Culdin asked. Fhargid and Culdin allowed Aurelian's brother Aurelinus to live and even be President of the Anglarian Senate. In 1152 Aurornian, son of Aurenfion attempted to murder Fhargid and Culdin but he was discovered. He and his children were then executed. In 1153 Culira married Aurelinus. In 1154 Aurelinus and Culira had the Royal Guard kill Culdin and Fhargid. They were then proclaimed King and Queen of Anglaria and Aurelina was made Duchess of Firnia. Reign of King Gilzor Gilzor then knew he had to stop them. He was the only man who could still stop the civil war, since he was a male-line descendant of Anglar and the last of the Efirian Line. In 1155 he arrived in Irgalon and Aurelinus recognised him. He then abdicated in favor of him. Gilzor founded a new Senate, calling it the Senate of the Anglarian People. In 1156 Aurelia died. Gilzor raised Galga and Fharazor as his children and proclaimed them Duke and Duchess of Firnia in 1158, making them his heirs. In 1160 their son, Fharzor was born. Death In 1162 Gilzor died. He was burried in Irgalon near his family. He was succeeded by Fharazor and Galga who ruled as Co-Monarchs.